greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Rollins
Bio This is Seth Freaking Rollins. He’s really freaking good. Did you know that he took the WWE World Heavyweight Title from Brock Lesnar? Or that he’s the only man to cash in a Money in the Bank contract in the main event of WrestleMania? Or that he’s the only human being to ever hold the WWE World Heavyweight and United States Championships simultaneously? If you don’t, worry not: He’ll tell you soon enough. And if you somehow manage to tune out his (justified) boasts, it won’t be long until this hybrid athlete’s skills in the ring turn you into a believer. A veteran of the independent scene who’s more ninja than wrestler, Rollins set up shop as one of WWE’s on-the-spot history-makers from the second he walked in the door. From his reign as the first-ever NXT Champion to his vaunted time as the “Architect” of The Shield, Rollins’ first two years in WWE were a master class of evolution. Coincidentally enough, that’s the name of one of the factions he and his fellow Hounds of Justice managed to upend in their near-spotless two-year run throughout WWE’s ranks. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= United States Champion On Smackdown Live Episode 46, fresh off his WWE United States Championship win at WrestleMania, Seth came into Smackdown Live looking to celebrate his victory but that celebration was cut short with the return of Big Show. After being challenged for a title match, Rollins held no punches with the big man, begging for the giant to "finally retire". On Smackdown Live Episode 47, Rollins defended the United States Title in a Triple Threat Match against both Aiden English and Sami Zayn. Despite Zayn and English giving everything they had all it took was one knee for "The Kingslayer" to pin English in the middle of the ring to retain. But Rollins' celebration was cut short with the sudden appearance of the man he disrespected one week prior - The Big Show - who knocked out the champion with a KO punch but Big Show took it a step further by chokeslamming Rollins thru the announce table to end the show. On Smackdown Live Episode 48, Rollins successfully defended the United States Title against Apollo Crews on the first Smackdown Live back ever since Mr. McMahon repurchased WWE. On Smackdown Live Episode 49, the road to becoming King was clear for Rollins as he battled Rhyno in a King of the Ring Qualifying Match but the match was immediately interrupted when Aiden English attacked Rollins, causing the match to be thrown out via disqualification, a notion that didn't sit well with "The Man Beast" who Gored both English and Rollins out of frustration. On Smackdown Live Episode 50, Rollins attempted to advance to the semi-finals in the King of the Ring Tournament but came up short against the deranged Luke Harper. At a Smackdown Exclusive Live Event, Rollins was brutally attacked in the parking lot by Aiden English, suffering injuries (including damage to his spine). On Smackdown Episode 51, A injured Rollins confronted GM Ric Flair in regards to getting revenge on Aiden English for the assault over the weekend, Flair reluctantly agreed to Rollins facing English at King of the Ring, but he would have to cancel his scheduled match with Rhyno later in the evening, Rollins became angry at the notion and said he wants both English and Rhyno at King of the Ring which Flair was against but eventually agreed under the condition that Rollins take the rest of the week off, agreeing, Rollins walked away only to be met with a Gore out of nowhere by "The Man Beast", leaving Rollins' status for King of the Ring up in the air. |-|Season 9= Championships & Accomplishments * WWE World Heavyweight Championship (x3) * WWE United States Championship (x1) Gallery |-|Season 8= Smackdown Live Episode 46 Seth Rollins (SD Ep.1) Smackdown Live Episode 47 Rollins-English (SDLive Ep.2)|Seth Rollins with a high knee strike, taking out Aiden English during the Triple Threat US Title Main Event Seth Rollins (SDLive Ep.2)|Seth Rollins celebrating retaining his United States Championship Smackdown Live Episode 48 Seth Rollins (SDLive Ep.3) (1).png|United States Champion Seth Rollins enters the arena for a fight against Apollo Crews of Titus Worldwide Rollins-Crews (SDLive Ep.3) (1)|Seth Rollins hitting Apollo Crews with a quick "Blackout" to score the victory on Smackdown Live Smackdown Live Episode 49 Seth Rollins (SDLive Ep.4)|United States Champion Seth Rollins enters for his King of the Ring Tournament Qualifying Match Category:Superstars Category:Smackdown Superstars Category:Seth Rollins Category:The Shield Category:Smackdown Live